Dreamscape
by Fallendarkangel13
Summary: Night Mare Moon is not the only regret that Princess Celestia has. When the Mane Six begin to become plagued by nightmare it is up to Twilight, and her friends to solve the mystery. However, this journey will take beyond anywhere they have ever been before. But in order to so, Celestia must own up, and face her haunting past.


A/N: So, I posted this story on FIMFiction, but instead of getting feedback about how decent this story is, I just got feedback about my awful grammar. Sorry, you try to live in Ohio, and see how awesome your grammar is sometimes. Besides Fifty Shades of Grey's is worse then mine, and people have eaten it up. Excuse me. Or it's just me. So, R&R if you like. I own nothing, expect to my own character that I made up.

Chapter 1

Luna's wondrous night had fallen upon the residents of Ponyville. Peaceful dreams of sugar cubes, and rainbows danced in the minds of the sleeping ponies. Sleeping in her tree house a certain unicorn was not having a restful night's sleep. Twilight Sparkle laid in her bed tossing and turning. Spike was in his bed curled up in a ball, while his unicorn friend was having a terrible nightmare.  
The sun was shinning down upon her and her five pony friends. They were having a relaxing time by the pond, eating pie. Laughter echoed in the dream atmosphere. Grey storm clouds went unnoticed until they covered Celestia's magnificent sun. Twilight glanced to her friend Rainbow Dash, pointed at the clouds, and said something inaudible. Rainbow gave her a salute and flew off towards the sky. Her purple aura surrounded a cupcake when a sudden cold wind chilled the air. Gazing up not only did she see that the sun gone, but Rainbow Dash was no were to found.

Twilight began to worry as she attempted to ask her friends what was happening. No sound came from her mouth. Further, more it seemed that her friends were completely oblivious to the dire situation. While she panicked, they played, ate, and laughed. Looking closer she discovered that the sun covered sky was over her, not them. Twilight grew sad seeing that her friends were better off without her. It was then she noticed Rainbow had too abandoned her. Rain began to fall down upon the purple unicorn. Grief struck Twilight as a purple light encased her, and she vanished.  
The dream setting changed in a swirl of color, and light. Appearing in Celestia's throne room, Twilight trotted urgently to the princess. Bowing Twilight went on a silent report. Celestia gazed upon the unicorn, rolled her eyes, and to Twilight's utter shock, began to laugh. It was at that point the mare had lost all hope. Hearing the princess' cold cruel laugh caused Twilight to blink back tears. The Canterlot throne room faded, the only thing was a light surrounding the now crying unicorn.  
Twilight sat up from her horrible dream, to realize that was it was. She sighed as the sun rose over the purple horizon. Planting all four legs on the wood floor, she yawned. "I have slept all night, but I felt awful after that dream," she whispered to herself.  
Spike stretched in his basket. Rubbing his dragon eyes, his cheeks puffed up, the baby dragon burped; green flames came forth, and formed a scroll. "Princess sure is up early," he grumbled, and laid back down.

Twilight chuckled. Opening the letter Twilight read:

Dear Twilight  
My most faithful student I would love you to visit Canterlot this weekend for I have a new spell for you to try. I am sure you will love it.

From your beloved teacher  
Celestia, Princess of Equestria

Scanning the letter once more the element of magic pondered something_. If I am her most faithful student, then maybe. . ._ Shaking the thought from her head she levitated a quill, and paper.

My dearest, Princess Celestia  
It will be an honor to learn a new spell. I know you have many things left to teach me, so I look forward to seeing you this weekend.

Your student,  
Twilight Sparkle

With her letter complete she tapped Spike's head to wake him. "Spike, I need you to send a letter to the princess," Twilight whispered. The dragon sat up, and blow fire on the scroll. As Twilight watched, the green flame fly out the window a blood-curdling scream echoed through the library. Without a second thought the purple mare levitated Spike on her back, and raced out the door.


End file.
